


I'm Home

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: SPN drabbles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst ish?, Drabble, Drabble Games, M/M, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4972273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sgt Sam Winchester is coming home from war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Home

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Games. Itch sent me “I thought you were dead”.

Sam Winchester nervously straightened his uniform tie once more, and perched the hat a little bit more correctly on his head. 

He had been missing, presumed dead on his last tour in Afghanistan, but he made it home, three years later. He had been captured after a suicide bomber took out half of his platoon. He still doesn’t know how he made it out of the bombing alive, much less two and a half years imprisonment. 

He didn’t want it to be known, yet. Not until he let his husband know. Once his husband of now seven years knew, then he’d let the media have a field day.

He walked up the worn stone path to his house, virtually unchanged except maybe the lawn was bit more untidy, already looking ready for the roses to bloom again in the warm March sun. 

Sam took a deep breath and knocked on his own front door. 

The door opened after a few moments of breathless anticipation and he was greeted with the sight of his husband, Gabriel. He hadn’t changed much, his golden hair still shining when the light hit it, the amber eyes still twinkling, although the twinkle was a bit dulled down from believing that Sam was dead.

Gabriel stared at the tall soldier before reaching out and touching the uniform. “Sammy?” he whispered. 

“Hey, Gabe,” he whispered back. “I’m home.” 

“I… I thought you were dead. They told me you were dead,” Gabriel whispered. 

“Missing, presumed dead. I got captured, Gabe. Otherwise I would’ve been home on time.” He removed his uniform cap, smiling and flashing his trademark dimples at his husband. 

Gabriel started crying, and Sam felt himself tear up to. 

“I’m home, and it feels so good to be back,” he whispered. 

Gabriel threw his arms around him and kissed him soundly, tears streaming down both of their faces as Sam kissed his husband back, being welcomed home.

“Can’t prove I’m dead without a body. And mine isn’t in a casket,” Sam whispered. 

“You are not allowed to talk, not right now,” Gabriel whispered. “Let me feel you, let me believe that you’re not dead, oh Jesus,  _let me touch you.”_

That was one order Sgt Samuel Winchester of the United States Army was glad to follow. 

**Author's Note:**

> lucifers-a-subby-sub on tumblr!  
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
